1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote control toy top, and more particularly to a remote control toy top whose operating characteristics can be changed by remote control as the toy top is spinning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, playing with toy tops, where plural toy tops are spun on a game board and made to fight by bumping into each other, has become popular among many users. The spinning characteristics of the toy tops can be changed by recombining the parts configuring the toy tops. However, the spinning characteristics are set before the toy tops are spun, and cannot be changed once the toy tops are spinning. With respect thereto, a toy top has been proposed where the spinning characteristics of the toy top can be changed at will by the user while the toy top is spinning (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-962).
The toy top disclosed in JP-A No. 2002-962 is disposed with two blades that are kept from opening by a swinging arm when the toy top is initially operated. When a signal causing the blades to open is transmitted to the toy top while the toy top is spinning, the swinging arm swings and the blades open in conjunction with the swinging of the swinging arm, whereby the spinning characteristics of the toy top can be changed while the toy top is spinning.
However, this conventional toy top has a drawback in that the spinning characteristics cannot be further changed once they have been changed, so that the spinning characteristics cannot be repeatedly changed.